My Prison the Palace
by CrazyMeReally
Summary: Clary Morgenstern was not always miserable. But when her father decides to marry her off to the arrogant, annoying, and don't forget awful Jace Herondale she is more than displeased. But could be the start of a new better life. Maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I sadly do not own the Mortal Instruments nor Lucy really. Soooo please just read this and put me out of my misery.**

My life has not always been miserable. In fact it was quite good but that was before my mother died and a part of my father died with her. She took a part of all of us really, she took some of the worst parts of me and my brother, my father on the other hand was left with the worst of him. He was left with the part that was cold, dark, and so very distant. I am not sure if him being so distant is a good thing of not. I love him but sometimes he can be terrifying. His eyes turning warm brown to a terrifying cold black. It contrasted nicely with his white-blond hair. My brother looks really similar to him except for his eyes, whereas my father has his dark pits for eyes, my brother Jon has a light emerald green a shade lighter than my own. I on the other hand look like my mother with my fiery red wild curls and my short stature and emerald green eyes. The difference was that she was beautiful whereas I was ordinary, her hair was always in loose tame curls and her green eyes were always full of life and brightness she had no spray of freckles across her glowing ivory cheeks.

I was eight when she died and my father turned dark. I was ten when he hit me for the first time and sixteen when he hit me for the last time in the past two years. I love him but I am so terrified of him at the same time. My brother never knew of him doing this except for one time in which he then yelled at my father for the misery he's put us through, let's just say that my father was a lot more careful about where and when he beat. I know it seems as if he should have been arrested for child abuse or something like that but he was a fair and just king which made the people of the palace lenient when it came to what he did to his children.

When I woke up on my eighteenth birthday already dreading all that would happen today. There would be no huge extravagant party for me. My father would probably not even acknowledge that I was a year older. Oh well I guess Lucy will care.

I was right she cared, she cared too much. She came bustling into my room squealing over how old I was getting and how I should dress up even if my father forgets that I was born today and so many other things that I could never in my entire life keep up with. "Lucy! Calm down it's just my birthday!" I scream to get her attention, "But it isn't just any old birthday Clary! It's your eighteenth birthday!" she squeals. I wince and hold my ear "You sound like a schoolgirl who caught her crush staring at her and was retelling the story to all her friends," I say trying to get her to stop trying to blow my eardrums out, "Oh Clary when will you learn to stop being so blunt and negative! It's unbecoming," she chastises. "When you stop trying to make me girly and pretty and frankly a bit annoying," I shoot back grinning, "Oh you think you're so clever don't you? Well you will regret that because now we will be highlighting your natural beauty,"-roll my eyes at the "natural beauty" that's what she calls trying to make me pretty-"Big time," she says with a smirk. Oh no what have I gotten myself into now?

**Okay so new FanFic! My best friend in the whole world helped me with this(by coming up with Lucy's name and I was thinking about her when I wrote it) But yeah Alex you are awesome and I love ya! Soooooooooooo...Please review for me! Even if you speak another language I can put it through Google translate!:):):):) **

**~M**

**P.S. Just realized that y'all had no clue who Lucy is. Lol.**


	2. AN

**Sorry guys but this is not an update. Life is crazy with school so updates will be infrequent but I am working on it! I promise I will update within the next week(hopefully!) Yeah hopefully I will have more time over the summer(Six weeks until vacation!) but there is the possibility that life won't calm down for me. For the reviewer who asked what grade I am in, I am in eighth grade. Thanks for your support and leave your complaints(or joyfulness) in the form of a review!**

**~M**

**P.S. Anyone from Germany? Nine years of German gets really boring when you only use it in class...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I actually owned the Mortal Instruments then I would be a lot happier in life...but I don't so there.**

What I had gotten myself into was about an hour of torture. The only reason it was only an hour was that Valentine wanted me down at breakfast by nine and Lucy knows that when my father says that he means it. Although I went through torture, I have to admit that the end product ended up quite good. She tamed my regular wild flaming hair into loose waves and French-braided it to the side so that the end went to my waist. For my clothes she chose a gorgeous emerald green that was the same shade as my eyes. She put some sort of light powder on my skin which hided my freckles and something black on my eyelashes finishing with a little bit of pink lipstick which may have been the only makeup that I recognized. When she finally let me look in the full-body mirror I was surprised to see someone who looked almost exactly like my mother-just a little shorter. I gasp and look and Lucy who just nodded at me knowingly. "Oh thank you so much Lucy! I love it!" I almost scream when my brother comes in telling me that we have to go to breakfast and that Valentine has something big to tell us. Before we leave I hear Lucy mutter "Now who sounds like a schoolgirl."

"You look nice….I guess?" Jon says to me as we walk to the dining room, "Thanks?" I say more of a question. "Just out of curiosity why do you look nicer than usual?" he asks, "Lucy," is my reply, "Okay let me rephrase that why did Lucy dress you up?" "Something about it being my birthday." He was silent for a moment but by then we made it to the dining room.

We walk in and the first thing I notice is the sign. "Happy Birthday Clarissa," says my father saying the exact same thing as the sign. Normally I would say something like "I can read thanks," but one it's my father who I am terrified of and two the sign. Jon is grinning like an idiot but I can see the surprise in his grass green eyes. "Wow, Thank you…." I'm not sure what to call him. "Your welcome sweetheart," he hasn't called me sweetheart in years, "I just can't believe your eighteen!" he practically gushes. Okay what gives? He hasn't remembered my birthday in ten years! This is exactly what my brother says. "So what gives?" I would never talk to my father in that way. "Okay I get that this is unexpected and everything but I decided that Clarissa's eighteenth birthday is too important to miss," this coming from the father who leaves the kingdom on just about every birthday I have ever had, even when my mom was alive he was never a huge fan of celebrating my birthday, "Okay then…"

The first thing that Valentine decided we should do is eat breakfast outside. Which has never happened in my entire life. Ever. I was surprised when he led Jonathan and me outside. "I had no idea how beautiful it was out here!" Valentine said while Jon and I shared the same look. "We have been telling you we should eat out here for years!" Jon replied angrily and possibly skeptically. "Oh have you? I don't remember," typical of him, "you must have been mumbling or something," of course the fact that he ignores his children is our fault. "Can we just have a nice breakfast with no arguments, please?" I ask knowing how far this can go, "Yes, can we Jonathan?" of course I meant them both, I throw Jon a pleading look, "Fine, but only because Clary asked me to," I see Valentine's eyes flash with anger but it was so quick I could barely tell it was there. Well this will be a long day….

I was right, it was a very long day. Jon and my father were at each other's throats every time the other one says anything, leaving me to be the peace keeper. But it is now dinner so this wretched day can finally be over and we can go back to my father ignoring the both of us. At dinner it was a bit more peaceful then what I expected, that was until my father spoke up just before dessert. "Clarissa I have to tell you something," of course I should have figured it out, he wanted or was making me do something, "I have decided that you will need to be engaged, and I have already decided who will have your hand in marriage," I suddenly feel very heavy yet lightheaded at the same time, "Who?" I ask meekly, "Jace Herondale." I….I have no words. "And he has already accepted!" My father grins broadly at me, letting me know that he can't wait for me to leave. "When do I leave?" I ask, and his grin gets impossibly broader, "Tomorrow," with that I ask to be excused and run upstairs to my room.

After hours of crying into my pillow and hearing my father and my brother have a screaming match, I have reached to conclusion that I will take this and I will take it as a lady, just as my mother would like. With that in mind I ring for Alice and get ready for bed. I know I should have told her what happened after all she was always there for me when I was little and my mother died, but I was just too tired. So instead I slipped into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Hey guys! I updated on time from when I promised! So yeah please read and review because they help motivate me which means faster updates! Thanks to those who already reviewed!**

**Including:**

**Born shadow hunter: There you go! I just updated so yeah hope you liked it:)**

**ShadowHuntersForever: So do I:)**

**LMayyy: Danke! Meinem Schule ist eigentlich nicht wie anderen mit alle dem Sprachen wie Deutsch, Chenesische, und Japanisch also es konnte sein das andere Schule sind enlich wie das aber ich weiß nicht ob andere Ländern order Schulen mach das:)**

**So yeah there you go guys! Read and Review!:)**

**That **


	4. Chapter 3

**If you want me to update faster read my A/N!**

Lucy burst into my room with disheveled hair and red rimmed eyes. "I can't believe he would do that to you! I knew he was cruel but I didn't know he would marry his only daughter off to some king that he met once!" I could tell that she was going off on a rant soon. "Lucy calm down, we always knew that he would marry me off to some king somewhere very far away before my nineteenth birthday to get rid of me, so it shouldn't be that big of a deal," I looked into the tear filled eyes of the person who raised me when my own mother died and almost broke down and cried, God this won't be easy. "Clary…I'm going to finally tell you something that your mother would have wanted to say before you left to go to your betrothed, you are amazing, and you have this fire within you that you can never let die," I start shaking my head knowing that she is just trying to comfort me, we both know that Jon is the one with the strength, "You think that Jon is the strong one? He only is defiant and braves your father's wrath when he thinks that you'll be hurt if he doesn't, you move people into action." I start to cry because I can't take it anymore. This castle was a place of misery for most of her life but she still saw what it was way back when her mother was alive. "Oh sweetheart it'll be fine you'll be fine, Jon will be fine, I'll be fine, and your father won't be fine when we are all finished with him." I laugh through my tears and decide right then and there that I will be brave and make sure that this Jace Herondale knows that he can't break me. I take a deep calming breath and say "You're right," at this she visibly brightens, "Besides the thing about my father," I shoot her a pointed look. "Alright, what are we going to do?" I take a deep breath and say in the calmest voice that I can muster "We are going to pack up my stuff, and I will leave to go to the Herondale Kingdom in three hours," she looks at me as if I am insane, "Clary sweetheart, if your leaving I am not letting you leave like that." I start to protest but she cuts me off "You are going to meet your fiancé and we can get the other maids to help pack while I do your hair and makeup," I just decide to deal with it and nod. "Good, now let's get started."

By the time she was done with me I was as close to beautiful as I could get. She put me in an emerald green dress similar to the one that I wore yesterday. All she did with my hair is pin part of it on the left side and make my wild curls neat and loose. My makeup was minimal including some black stuff on my eyelashes, a powder to cover my freckles, some green eyeshadow, and light pink lip gloss. By this time the carriage was packed and ready. I went downstairs to say goodbye to my brother and father along with the staff. I can't say that I'll miss my dad, but I will miss all of the staff and my brother. I walk up to each and every one of the people that have watched me grow up into the person I have become. I make it through almost everyone but when I reach Lucy, I break down. How am I to leave the one person that I have thought of as a mother figure? "I'm going to miss you so much, I don't know what I will do with myself," Lucy says to me with tears streaming down her face, "Me either." We hug each other until my father tells me to move on.

I have been in the carriage for two full hours and at this point my back is hurting everything is stiff and I am sure that once I get out I will fall on my face because my legs have turned to jelly and I am wearing high heels. I barely notice these things though, I am thinking about what my new life will be like, if I will like the staff, how much of a jerk is Jace, and what I will do with my time. Am I expected to call on people? Go to parties? Will I be able to practice the piano? Or more importantly will I be able to draw and paint? These questions float in my mind as I drift off to sleep.

I wake up to the driver trying to gently open the door as not to startle me. When he sees that I am awake he opens the door and I step out, or at least try to. The drive way is made up of tiny little pebbles which makes it almost impossible to walk on with high heels and I am naturally clumsy so I fell on my face. Immediately someone comes towards me to offer his hand. "Are you okay milady?" one of the footmen asks me, "Yes, I'm just fine, just terribly clumsy," Once I get up I hear a voice say "Maybe you want to get ready before dinner, you know clean up so that you look more human than creature," I look up and see an angel with golden eyes. "And who are you exactly?" I ask the beautiful staranger. "Your fiancé," he answers with a smirk.

**A/N: So I am the worst when it comes to updating but I am busy! I have been volunteering like all summer and when I am not volunteering I was on vacation. But yeah I am totally free this week except August 8th cause that's my b-day! Of course me being me I decided to go volunteer and help people... Sowwy? So yeah I am not doing anything until the 19th so I will try to update twice a week but it will most likely be once a week depending on what life brings. So in your reviews tell me what days i should update and which one I should definitely update on and if your birthday is coming up in August tell me which day it is and I'll give you a birthday shout out! As always please review, favorite, and follow!**

**~M **


End file.
